1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a trailer assembly. The description is directed to boat trailers, but is not limited to this type of trailer.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
One of the big difficulties with the sale and delivery of boat trailers, and trailers in general, is that they are large bulky items. Typically, a boat trailer is 7 to 10 m long and 2.5 m wide.
These trailers take up a large amount of space when storing them and they are very expensive to transport/deliver to distributors and or customers. This makes it very difficult to supply to customers in other states or customers in other cities.
The present invention seeks to overcome or substantially ameliorate at least some of the deficiencies of the prior art, or to at least provide an alternative.
It is to be understood that, if any prior art information is referred to herein, such reference does not constitute an admission that the information forms part of the common general knowledge in the art, in Australia or any other country.